


My Son

by themistrollsin



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Zac is in for a surprise when he arrives at his parents' house for their annual July 4th party.





	My Son

Zac pulls into the driveway at his parents’ house and lets out a soft breath.  He still isn’t sure why Heather and the boys wanted to get here before him, but he wasn’t about to attempt to argue with them.  He slides out of the truck and starts toward the backyard where he knows everyone will be.

 

“It’s about time,” Taylor yells over to him.

 

Zac rolls his eyes at his brother.  “I was told to come now,” he says.  “Of course Heather and the kids insisted they get here super early.”  He shrugs.  “So do you know why I was apparently told to get here well after everyone else?”

 

“No idea.”  Taylor shrugs as they make their way over to where everyone else is gathered.

 

Zac raises an eyebrow.  He doesn’t believe Taylor for a moment, but he knows his brother well enough that he won’t get anything out of him.  He looks around the group and finds each of his kids.  He isn’t surprised to see his oldest, Declan, sitting with Taylor’s oldest, Bowie, as they play some game together.

 

“Hi, Daddy!” Sage exclaims.

 

“Hi, Sage.”  Zac smiles at his middle son.  “Where’s Jagger?”

 

“With Mommy.  Come on, I’ll take you inside.”  Sage climbs off his chair and grabs Zac’s hand.  “Come on Daddy.”

 

Zac smiles as he lets his son lead him inside.  “I’m right behind you, Little Man.”  They stop when they reach the kitchen.

 

“Mommy, Daddy’s here,” Sage says.

 

Heather looks over and smiles.  “I see that.”

 

Zac steps over and gives her a quick kiss.  “Hi.”

 

“Hi back.”  She smiles up at him.

 

“So do I get to know why I was told to come well after everyone else?”

 

“You’re paranoid.”

 

“I’m not paranoid.”  He rolls his eyes as he takes a step back.  “Just trying to figure out who’s hiding what.”

 

“No one is hiding anything.”  She points behind him.  “Your son is escaping.”

 

Zac turns to see Jagger crawling toward the back door.  He steps over and lifts the young child up.  “Where do you think you’re going?”  He smiles when Jagger giggles.  “That’s what I thought you’d say.”  He looks at Heather again.  “Need any help in here?”

 

“No, we’re good.  Go on back outside.”

 

“Call if you need anything.”

 

Zac sits down when he gets back outside.  He looks around at his family, trying to see if someone will give him anything.  He lets Jagger climb off his lap when he starts squirming.  He hates not knowing. 

 

After they finish eating and getting everything cleaned up, Zac is surprised to see Declan follow Heather inside.  He watches the closed door for a moment before looking back at the other kids who are once again playing.

 

“You look worried,” Taylor says sitting down beside him.

 

“I wouldn’t say worried,” Zac says with a laugh.  “Confused.”

 

“You really haven’t figured it out?”

 

He shakes his head.  “Apparently not.”

 

“Jordan Taylor,” Diana says.

 

“He knows something’s up, Mom.  Don’t blame me for that.  He’s known since he got here.  He just doesn’t know what.”

 

“You’re all mean,” Zac says.  “I hope you know that.”  He chuckles.

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out,” Isaac says as he sits down on the other side of Taylor.  “Or are you just playing confused?”

 

Zac looks at his oldest brother.  “You’d know if I was just playing.”

 

Isaac smiles.  “Right.”

 

Zac is about to say something else but stops when he sees Heather and Declan walk back outside.  He frowns when he sees them carrying a few gift bags and boxes.  “What’s going on?” he asks when they walk over to the group.  “Did I forget a birthday or something?”

 

“No,” Declan answers as he rolls his eyes.  He hands Zac one of the boxes.  “You have to open these in a certain order.  So just let me hand them to you in the right order.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.  “Okay.”  He takes the box.  “These are for me?”

 

“Obviously, Dad.”  Declan points to the box.  “Open it.”

 

Zac lets out a soft sigh as he pulls the lid off the box.  When he looks down, he sees that the paper on top is a page that Declan had filled out back in first grade.  He glances at Declan as he pulls it out.

 

“And you have to read everything out loud.”

 

“Okay.”  He clears his throat.  “Happy Father’s Day to my Stepdad.  My Stepdad is Zac Hanson.  He is 24 years old.  My Stepdad is really good at playing the drums.  His favorite food is tacos.  My Stepdad always says I’m silly.  My favorite thing to play with him is catch.  I love my Stepdad because he makes sure there are no monsters under my bed.”  He chuckles at that remembering many nights having to sit with Declan until he fell asleep.  “My Stepdad loves me because I sing to him.”  He looks up at Declan.  “You took this from my office.”

 

Declan nods.  “I know.  There’s more.”

 

Zac pulls out the picture frame.  “What is a Step Father?  A strong role model with unending patience and understanding.  He is a provider, protector, hero, and friend.  Also see Zac Hanson.”  He laughs softly.  He puts both things back in the box, setting it on the chair beside him before taking the bag Declan has.  Each of the bags he’s handed has a gift that Declan had made for him over the years.  When he sees him holding the final box, he looks up at him.  He reaches for it, but he takes a step back.

 

“Do you know what today is?” Declan asks.

 

Zac watches her closely.  “Dec…”

 

“Do you know what today is?”

 

“July 4th.”  That’s when it hits him.  “The day I first met you.”

 

“You changed my life that day.”  He hands him the last box. 

 

He shifts a little as he pulls the lid from the box.  He lifts the handwritten letter from the top of the tissue paper.

 

“Dear Dad,” he says.  “Today is the day.  I was only three when you met me, but I could never forget.  I carry your picture from that day with me everywhere I go.  It reminds me that I’m not alone.  When I was five, you married my Mom.  You became my Stepdad that day.  As you said your vows, you didn’t just tell them to her.  You picked me up and let me be a part of it.  You made me feel like I belonged.  You never treated me like I was a package deal.  Something or someone you would have to accept just because you wanted my Mom in your life.  I wasn’t a burden in your eyes, I was a bonus.  I called you Daddy for the first time when I was six.  I was so scared after that.  I thought you would be mad.  I ran and hid right after it came out of my mouth.  Of course, you found me right away.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “I showed you that hiding place.  Of course I found you right now.”

 

“Dad…”

 

“From that point on you were my Dad.  I never felt that my family was different from anyone else’s.  I had a Mommy and Daddy who loved me.  I even became a big brother.  And my brothers may drive me crazy, but I couldn’t ask for a better family.  One thing is missing now.  Only one thing.  I may not have your eyes or your smile, but I am really glad you call me your child.  Today I ask you…”  He stops at that, unable to continue speaking just now.  He reaches out and takes Declan’s hand.  Though he’s surprised the boy lets him.  “…for your last name.”  He pulls the tissue paper away and sees the adoption papers.

 

“Will you adopt me?” Declan asks.

 

Zac sets the box aside before he stands up.  “Of course I will.”  He pulls his oldest son into a tight hug as he lets the tears fall.  He’s never looked at Declan as anything other than his own son, but now they can make it official.  He pulls back after another moment and wipes his eyes.

 

“You have to sign the papers,” Declan says.

 

Zac chuckles as he sits back down.  He grabs the boxes and pulls the adoption papers.  “I need a pen.”

 

“It’s in the box.”

 

“Of course it is.” He takes the pen and flips to where the page is marked for him to sign.  He takes one last look at Declan before he signs the paper.  The moment he’s finished, he’s standing up and hugging Declan once again.  “You are my son, Declan Hanson.”

 

**The End**


End file.
